


stuck in your orbit

by inkfinch (zealousy)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fanart, Inktober 2018, M/M, Post-Star Trek (2009), i started late on purpose i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousy/pseuds/inkfinch
Summary: A collection of Mckirk themed works for Inktober 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [space cadets](https://inkfinch.tumblr.com/post/179103053023/no1-space-cadets-always-obnoxiously-in)

Always, obnoxiously in each other's orbit

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/45358002571/in/dateposted-public/lightbox/)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [hey ladies](https://inkfinch.tumblr.com/post/179110161493/no2-hey-ladies-cadets-sunshine-and-grump)

Cadets sunshine and grump are unimpressed (remix of a remix)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/45307721692/in/dateposted-public/lightbox/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [adventures boys](https://inkfinch.tumblr.com/post/179207888250/no3-adventures-boys-out-to-explore-that)

Out to explore that thing that fell out of the sky just a few minutes ago ~~or if you’re in the mood for pain, it’s a Tarsus IV au~~

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/30491563367/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fairytale ending

The waves carry to the shore a tale of hard beginnings and soft endings. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/44707819054/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue, the most human color

How small we seem after becoming more than ourselves, so far away from home. How much of a comfort we are to each other, even with only the stars as our witness

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/44707812924/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winging it

Jim lost a bet but it was hilarious so Leonard doesn’t mind being his butterfly buddy for the Halloween party ~~which they eventually ditched to argue under the stars~~

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/32064408648/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our corner of the galaxy

Some traditions are worth keeping, even in the farthest corners of the unknown.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/44119529540/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> golden hour

It’s time to lay your weapons down and to keep your enemies close.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/44119523850/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> safe & secure

After the space fights and dramas, there’s always a place they can go back to.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/45211521394/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurry, hurry

The ice cream might be an apology for all the shirts that Jim may have made into crop tops that one weekend Bones was out of town. ~~You know, maybe. You can’t prove anything!~~

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/32331616608/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/45935571891/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my need to offer something to the mckirk tag. Also to draw their dumb faces being in love.
> 
> [ Masterpost](https://inkfinch.tumblr.com/post/179893598194/inktober-2018-stuck-in-your-orbit-a-mini-mckirk) of all the works and more stuff on my [tumblr](https://inkfinch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
